


Pusty los

by Haszyszymora



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gap Filler
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Dwa i pół drabble'a na tegoroczny Fikaton.





	Pusty los

**Author's Note:**

> "Joined the SEALs and went straight to Afghanistan, where he racked up confirmed kills like it was a video game."

To zawsze jest coś małego. Któryś z chłopaków odpływa na sekundę, kiedy gadają w kantynie. Ładuje broń wolniej niż zwykle albo odwrotnie, zaczyna się spieszyć. Spina się na szczęk zamka obok, nawet przy zwykłym czyszczeniu sprzętu. Przestaje się odzywać. Japa mu się nie zamyka. Zresztą zależy od typa, oznaki bywają różne, najwyżej wszyscy na pytanie "Co tam?" odpowiadają:  
– W porządku.  
W każdym razie Killmonger zawsze, ale to zawsze jako pierwszy wyłapuje, kto z oddziału zaczyna wymiękać.  
– Żyjesz? – pyta, a dwa dni później zaczyna się rozmawiać po kątach o tym, żeby mieć Phila, Toma czy Wayne'a na oku.  
W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć Killmonger trafia z tym, kto w najbliższym czasie wyjedzie z Afganistanu nogami do przodu. Z nikim o tym nie gada, wiadomo, komuś wreszcie zaczęłoby śmierdzieć. Szkoda. Mógłby się zakładać. Dycha za to, że Wayne zejdzie w ciągu tygodnia. Podbijamy stawkę? Wpieprzy się na granat, przeoczy snajpera, sam sobie wpakuje lufę do ust? Dwie dychy na lufę i piwo do tego. Co tam, piwo można sobie jeszcze kupić. Killmonger patrzy w kalendarz, potem zegarek, dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem, i wkurza się, gdy jest po czasie. Wayne pociągnął dziewięć dni, zanim strzelił sobie w łeb. Frajer. Trudno.  
– Co tam, Phil?  
– W porządku.  
Phil ostatnio spina się, słysząc detonację na przeciwległym krańcu miasta. Za cztery dni akcja. Cztery dni dla Phila. Trzy, dwa, jeden... Jeśli trafię trzy razy w ciągu miesiąca, postanawia sobie Killmonger, na urlopie kupuję jakąś fajną płytę.


End file.
